


stuck in the middle with you

by skywalkerz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, M/M, Roommates, finn is stuck in the middle, poe and rey are ruthless, poe is very rude not even gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz
Summary: Finn and Poe and Rey all in a small apartment. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> i physically NEEDED roommate rey/poe/finn after tros purely for poe and rey bickering bc poe is a princess bf but rey is the best friend, like my body ached for it sooo i wrote it lmao i hope it doesnt disappoint

_"Finn!"_ The long, drawn out, absolutely irritated yell comes from the bathroom. 

And it's only five seconds later that Rey is hustling out of the bathroom, clad in only a navy towel wrapped tightly around her middle, her right hand clutching it securely while her lefthand rests on her hip. 

Finn's eyes flick up from typing intently on his laptop. _Oh, here we go._

"Yeah, Rey?" He asks in his calm and ready-to-solve-conflicts voice. 

"Do I need to ban Poe from the shower in the mornings?" She inquires, almost dauntingly quiet, venom practically coating her voice. 

"Uhhh..."

Finn doesn't get to answer, as Poe struts out, topless, towel drying his unruly curls. "Oh, hey, Rey." He dares to greet her with his teasing grin. He actually has the audacity to wink at her, and _oh God, Rey is going to execute him_ , Finn miserably thinks to himself.

"Finn - tell your _boyfriend_ ," she glares at Poe, who now happily sits perched on a kitchen chair, attempting to steal bits of bacon from Finn's plate, "to stop using all the hot water! I went to take a shower and it's freezing!" She complains. 

Poe chews on a piece of bacon, pondering for a moment. "Oh! I got it. Have you tried turning it on and off again?" He questions, raising an eyebrow, unable to help the grin that appears. Finn could strangle Poe at the ways he loves to instigate. He glares at Poe, sitting next to him, a smile still dancing on his lips. 

Finn thinks he can see a future where Rey murders Poe in cold blood in that very moment. 

"Oh, I'll show you turning it on and off again," Rey bites, reaching for a nearby pan and lifting it threateningly, walking towards Poe, still clutching her towel to her body. 

Poe holds his hands up in defense, fumbling off of the chair for a moment as Finn stands to intervene quickly.

"Okay, okay, okay, Jesus, you guys. Poe - shower at night, please, I really don't need another hospital trip because of a concussion. Rey can shower in the morning. Alright?" He looks to both of them like they're children and he has to be the lecturing mother hen. 

Poe rolls his eyes and rests his head on his forearms on the table. "Fine. But Rey, you might wanna watch out for the sewer rats. Heard they like to hang out in the A.M. In wet locations." He spits, and Finn has to pat his knee gently under the table to keep him under control.

Rey, in her child-like state, sneers at him, sticks out her tongue, and stomps back to the bathroom. 

Poe is left chuckling in his chair, and when he goes to steal more bacon, Finn slaps his hand away. 

"You woke the beast, you can make your own breakfast." 

* * *

"If you don't give me that remote, so help me God, Rey Skywalker, I will see to it that Finn leaves you and all your belongings on the streets by dawn." Poe grits through his teeth. 

"And if you don't let me watch The Great British Baking Show in peace, I will see to it that your sex-life with Finn becomes nonexistent." She fires back with an arrogant smile. 

Poe's hands fly to his hair and grip the curls in frustration. "I am not afraid to tackle a girl." He finally replies, voice attempting to remain cool and collected.

Rey continues to shove popcorn into her mouth as she lounges on the couch. "I'd love to see you try, twig arms." 

Finn really shouldn't be surprised when he walks into his apartment to find Rey straddling Poe's back as he lies practically face-down into the carpet as Rey holds a pillow against him. When the door swings open, Rey looks up from her position and manages to move a brunette lock away from her face. 

"Oh... Hey, Finn, we were just playing -"

"Finn, get this psychopath off me before I toss her off the balcony!" Poe shouts, muffled. 

Finn is already sighing before Poe can finish his sentence, and is lifting Rey up under her armpits to relieve Poe from possible suffocation and further humiliation. 

Poe stands up instantaneously, brushing his chest off with a scowl at Rey, who waves the remote at him with succession. 

"I was just about to roll her over and pin her down." Poe mutters bitterly. 

"Sure you were, sweetie." Finn and Rey assure at the exact same time, and Poe is already marching to his room in defeat. 

Finn plops down next to Rey on the couch as the show continues. They sit in silence for a few moments before Rey adds, "He really is a scrawny thing when you really pin him down. No bicep strength at all. Poor you must have to do all the work." She laughs around a mouth full of popcorn as Finn blushes. 

* * *

"Ohhhh myyyy Goddddd," Poe groans, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing relentlessly. "How does it take someone that long to get ready? And how have you not bought a new apartment yet with two bathrooms?! No -- three bathrooms. So I never have to go a second regretting the fact that I love Orange soda and my bladder is too small!" Poe exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. Frankly, the whole scene is completely dramatic and ridiculous. 

Finn relaxes on the couch with a new book, not bothering to look up at his nearly feral boyfriend. "Oh, I'm sorry, with what money?" He turns the page and he doesn't need to look to know Poe is giving him a dead-panned expression at the moment.

Poe practically flings himself on the couch next to Finn. "Y'know, when we first starting dating, and you told me you wanted a dog? This isn't what I had in mind." Poe says, smiling sweetly at the end and running a hand along Finn's neck when Finn actually looks up in exasperation. 

"Poe! Play nice." Finn scolds, going back to his novel. Poe frowns. 

"Ugh! I'm going to piss off the balcony if you won't make her come out." Poe threatens, sitting back against the couch and crossing his arms. Finn could almost laugh at how childish his boyfriend could be.

"Draw a picture." Finn replies. It's enough to tick Poe enough to shoot off the couch and continue to bang on the bathroom door. 

"Rey, newsflash, anything you do in there will not change your 4/10 appearance. So do my bladder a favor, and get out." He harasses. 

The door opens for a brief second and before Poe can even react, a comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste are flying out and hitting him in the center of his chest. The door shuts right after. As Poe processes the items now on the floor, he hears Rey call, "And I'm a 10/10, you nerf-herder." 

Poe's mouth is left hanging as he turns to look at Finn. 

Finn is watching in amusement, clearly entertained by Rey's retort. "Hey, you had it coming, honey. She bites back."

* * *

It is Friday, approximately 11 o'clock at night. Finn and Poe are spending their night entangled on the couch making out like teenagers in an empty house with no parents. The small living room is dim, the only glow coming from a nearby lamp as Poe desperately grinds into Finn below him. 

Finn is drawing the most obscene sounds out of Poe as he bites gently into his neck, the way he knows will drive Poe absolutely insane. Poe clutches the fabric of Finn's t-shirt and lets out another groan as the front door swings open.

_Of course._

"Ew! Mom and Dad, do you mind?" Rey nearly squeals, covering her eyes like a child, turning back towards the shut door.

Finn's brain isn't as quick to catch up, as he presses more needy kisses to Poe's collarbones. 

Poe pushes himself off Finn as he stands, and Finn's head falls back against the armrest in defeat, clearly annoyed at the interruption. Poe angrily grabs his discarded shirt from the floor and hastily tosses it on. 

"Okay, jeez, you can turn around. And you could have seen much worse." Poe spits out as Rey turns around, an amused smile plastered on her face. Finn continues to lie on the couch, hands covering his face, probably trying to mourn over his lost erection and Poe's touch. 

"You guys literally have a bedroom!" Rey teases, going into the kitchen and popping open a beer. "Like - use it!" She's still clearly entertained over the entire situation as she giggles to herself, jumping up to sit on the counter, feet happily dangling.

"Oh, i'm sorry, since when was it against the law to frot against your boyfriend on the couch on a Friday night?" Poe inquires at Rey, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge to scowl at her.

She shrugs, and sips her beer. "Not a crime. But don't get bitchy when people walk in! And hey, no one said you had to stop." She points at Poe with the hand clutching her beer. 

"Gross." Finn instantly adds from the couch.

"Yeah, ew," Poe agrees, face distorted in disgust. 

"What!" She shrugs, laughing some more. "It's true! I'll even leave the room. You boys have fun!" She smiles, winking at Poe as she hops off the counter and exits the kitchen. As she saunters to her own bedroom, she yells over her shoulder, "Don't stain that couch, I paid for half!" 

Finn cackles on the couch as Poe chucks a pillow over him. "She paid for a fourth, just so you're aware." Poe states as he hops over the couch to sit next to his boyfriend.

"I know she did, baby." Finn murmurs, gazing at Poe briefly. And then he's already grabbing Poe's face into his hands to kiss him feverishly. 

* * *

"Merry Christmas, baby," Finn greets, voice hoarse with sleep as he leans in with one hand wrapping around Poe's waist to kiss him on the cheek as Poe fumbles with the coffee maker, glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

When Finn pulls away, he sees three cups on the counter. Finn instantly recognizes his own, one with "P + F" etched onto it with cheesy hearts surrounding the letters. Poe got it for him as a gag-gift, but Finn actually thought it was quite endearing. He takes note of Poe's, a large ceramic mug with space and various planets as the design. Then, Finn questions a third mug that Poe is currently pouring coffee into.

"What's that mug for?" Finn inquires.

Poe doesn't look up, but states, "Rey's." as if it is the simplest thing in the world, as if he's always thinking of her. 

Finn smiles in amusement as he reaches for his own mug, gripping it tightly in his hands as the warmth floods through him. 

"Riiiiiiight. How Christmas-y of you." He teases. He stares fondly at Poe, who is pouring vanilla creamer into his mug and dragging a hand through his untamed curls.

Poe rolls his eyes, but he's got a humble grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I figure I drive her up a wall 364 days a year. Why not give her caffeine for once?" He sips his own coffee and shares a warm smile with Finn over his mug. Finn gazes at his boyfriend before Rey approaches behind the two. 

Poe is already holding the mug out to her, which she takes eagerly. "You shouldn't have!" And her face completely lights up as she goes to peck Poe on the cheek.

"Yeah." Poe states dryly, leaning against the counter. "I really shouldn't have."


End file.
